


【祁炀】祁醉不做人了

by Ling729



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ling729/pseuds/Ling729





	【祁炀】祁醉不做人了

【祁炀】祁醉不做人了  
我给你们讲讲我和于炀的床上故事（bushi）

欺负小队长，大概是祁醉一生中最乐此不疲的游戏。  
从作训室里偷偷摸摸的亲个小嘴，摸摸腹肌已经不能满足祁醉对于童养媳的全部幻想了，他在第n次把他的小童养媳拐回家之后，终于忍不住把人按在客厅里就开始上下其手。  
正在门外开门的祁母表示“我觉得我还可以抢救一下”，然后转头就又叫司机带着祁父出门逛街去了。  
进了家门，祁醉的手就不安分地摸上了于炀的后肩，他还记得他的小队长第一次将未愈合的刺青露在他的眼前，是一种怎样的感受。  
他的所有倔强，担当与坚强，如同春天的野草一般顽强而坚定，或许以往的他喜欢上了这个人，但是那一次，他更清楚的认识了这个人。  
他是他控制不住的，意料之外的奇迹。  
祁醉的指尖轻轻触碰上于炀的喉结，那里瑟缩了一下，似乎是吞咽了什么，他皱了皱眉，微微发干的唇映入眼帘，他的小队长又没有喝够水分，大抵是熬了夜，唇色也有些浅淡，隐隐有些发白。  
祁醉忽然放开了于炀，转头去厨房里拿了他从小用到大的玻璃水杯，好看的雕花杯子里，流动的水随着手臂摆动着，折射着底部蓝色的光，很好看，也很适合他的小队长。  
于炀有些怔忡的站在客厅里不知所措，他意识到自己或许让队长不开心了，但是一时没有想明白到底是哪里出了问题。  
直到他舔了舔自己干裂的唇，又看到了祁醉手中晃动的水杯，乖乖地接了过去，一口气把里面的水喝了个干净。  
祁醉看着于炀微微扬起的头，水流随着杯壁隐入口中，在唇上印下湿湿的痕迹，他的喉结不自觉地随着于炀的喉结一般，上下耸动，咕噜咕噜的水声在格外寂静的屋内显得格外清晰。  
似乎有什么东西在一瞬间变了质，玻璃水杯被祁醉拿了过去，放在储物架上，他轻轻走向于炀，于炀小小地往后退着，终于跌在了宽大的沙发上。  
空气似乎都沉寂了一会儿，于炀有些磕磕巴巴地开口，“队，队长，我记得多喝水的，但是……”  
祁·老畜生挥挥手表示现在不是喝不喝水的问题，而是他就仅仅看着小队长喝了一大杯水，就已经硬了。  
“于炀小哥哥，上次说如果不听话要怎么办啊。”祁醉单手撑在了沙发背上，把于炀圈在了自己和沙发中间，另一只手捏住了他的“童养媳”的下巴，活像个霸王硬上弓的土匪头头。  
于炀的表情一下子有些不自然，红着耳朵侧过脸，喏喏地没有接话。  
祁醉想了想，没有硬逼他说，而是转头开了手机的录音软件，按下了播放键：  
“小哥哥一天一升水，不能少了”是祁醉的声音  
“我……我记得的……”  
“那要是下次不乖乖喝水的话，”他压低了声音，外放的声音都有些听不清楚，“就……前列腺按摩一次怎么样，姿势我选……”  
后面是一小段有些淫靡的水声，大概是某老畜生又借着肌肤相亲的机会蹂躏他家小队长去了，于炀听到一半就面红耳赤，整个人缩在沙发上，歪着头有些不好意思，“我……我错了……”  
“光知道错可不行啊，得履行你的诺言啊小队长~”  
于炀涨红了脸，他都不知道是在什么情况下答应了祁醉，不过每次做到最后，不管队长说什么他几乎都不知道，只是软软地应了，谁知道，队长居然还会录音……  
“那，我帮小哥哥先脱了好不好，嗯？”  
老畜生的语气一点也不软萌可爱，倒像是个怪蜀黍在诱拐谁家小孩子，偏上的尾音勾的于炀小腹一紧，每次祁醉这个语气，都让他有些吃不消。  
他有些自暴自弃地用手臂挡了眼睛，殊不知被遮挡视线后，触觉变得愈发敏感起来。  
他感受到祁醉的手伸向了他的裤子，灵活地解开了裤袋然后把手伸了进去，贴着他的小腹向下，然后覆盖在了某个正准备复苏的物件上，于炀被激得小腹一紧，小于炀战栗着便抬了头。  
“小哥哥这么敏感，是不是很久没有碰过了，嗯？”  
祁醉的手被裤子限制着没有办法做大的动作，只是小幅度的覆盖在上面抚弄着，被限制的欲望有种崩溃的快感，于炀有些难耐地用了另一只没有挡住眼睛的手，虚虚地拉着他的队长的神之右手，微微挺起了腰。  
祁醉明白他的意思，便顺着他的意拉着他的裤子边，于炀也顺从的抬了屁股，三下五除二把队裤脱了下来。  
白色的ck内裤前部已经被点点前液沾湿了，紧紧勾勒出小于炀的形状，祁醉的眼神瞬间幽暗了几分，好在于炀看不到，好吧，就算看到了，他也不想做个人了。  
他细细的描摹了一下小于炀的形状，然后终于动手把最后一层障碍除掉，它在空气中有些瑟瑟发抖地吐着前液，碰一下都要颤一颤，一副可怜楚楚等待临幸的模样。  
只是祁醉没有想这么轻易的放过他，他贴着小哥哥的大腿坐下，然后快速把憋了很久的小祁醉放了出来，微微使了个劲，于炀就顺着他的力道坐在了他的大腿上，后面被小祁醉直直的顶着，光是想想一会儿的劲爆场面，于炀就有些支撑不住，脸上宛如要烧起来一般。  
他的信仰，正把手从身后绕过来抚上了小于炀，他细细地照顾着每一条沟纹，从根部撸到渗出前液的顶部，又细细绕回来玩弄硬起的小球，没两个来回就被祁醉伺候的服服帖帖，小于炀青筋凸起，微微跳动着想要释放，却被祁醉伸出手指堵住了出口。  
从天堂一下子跌到地域也不为过，于炀难耐的挺动着身子，话语中带着急迫的欲望，“队，队长……别弄了……我……想射……”  
他扭动着腰肢企图逃开祁醉的束缚，却更深刻地感受到了身后的滚烫，硬邦邦地顶在他的臀缝处，就差一个命令，就可以开疆拓土。  
“别急，你摸摸它，看看它都比你乖是不是？”  
祁醉坏心眼地把于炀挡在眼前的手臂拉了下来，握着他的手腕去碰他自己滚烫的下身，于炀微微低头，便瞥见了两只交叠的手握住他的坚硬，以及被他的队长所禁锢的小孔。  
他只看了一眼就脸红的要命，没了遮挡也羞愤地紧闭着眼，说什么都不肯睁开了。  
两人僵持了一会儿，还是于炀最先受不住欲望被牢牢控制的崩溃感，被压制的手开始主动撸动自己的分身，顺便试图突破他的队长所制造的封锁线。  
“小哥哥，要是现在让你爽了，一会儿要怎么报答呀~”  
祁醉自己也硬得快要爆炸，只是对于炀，他还想再挑战一下他的底线。  
“唔……都……都听你的”  
于炀的呼吸都有些不稳，急促地喘息着，祁醉得到了自己想要的，唇角勾起一抹弧度，爽快地跟着于炀的律动了两个来回，听到于炀在喉间闷哼一声，浓浓的精液便喷薄而出，溅了不少在祁醉的队裤上，剩下的被祁醉用手挡了，举到于炀眼前逗他，  
“小哥哥要不要看看你的东西呀，好多啊，是不是我走的时候你都没有自己摸过，嗯？”  
浓重的味道在于炀的呼吸中被带到肺腑，明明是他的东西，却还是觉得玷污了他的信仰，他憋了几秒，终于开了口转移话题，“你是不是还……硬着……”  
他没有忽略掉身后一直顶在他的臀缝的小祁醉，那蓄势待发地滚烫烫得他几乎坐不住，他努力让自己镇定下来，羞红了眼，活像只被欺负的狠了的小兔子。  
“那小哥哥要不要自己上来动啊。”  
祁醉表示：我今天也不想做个人了。  
他本以为于炀不会同意，却不料他真的撑着发软的身子，一点点抬起臀往他的灼热上靠，为了让小祁醉赶紧找准位置，他还帮着于炀调整了一下位置，然后才允许他自己一点点坐下来。  
纵使欢爱过数次，于炀的后庭依旧有些发紧，祁醉尝试了一下也没敢一下子进去，只能强忍着一边往里顶一边重新撸动小于炀，不想让他只把注意力集中在后面。  
前后的夹攻让于炀每分每秒都格外煎熬，后面的空虚使他只想赶紧一坐到底，而前面又重新饱涨起的欲望又衬托了后穴的空涨，好不容易顶进了大半，于炀一狠心，对准小祁醉直接自己坐了下去。  
这个位置进的极深，于炀一下子没适应被顶的差点直接射出来，偏生祁醉还知道他的敏感点在哪里，摆明了是冲着那里去的，一下子激得小队长的泪花都出来了，前面的性器又硬了一个度，直挺挺地对着前方。  
“可是这个姿势看不到小哥哥怎么办呀……”  
某·老畜生又想了个点子，索性握着于炀的腰，连分身也不愿意拔出来，就着这个别扭的姿势把小队长翻了个面，变成了面对面的姿势。  
于炀看到自己赤裸的下身，又看到除了狰狞性器暴露在外，其余部分一概穿戴整齐的队长，更加羞愤难当，恨不得找个地缝把自己塞进去算了。  
连接处已经隐隐有了淫靡的水声，于炀很清楚自己下身的反应，让他对着祁醉，就算只听声音他都能射的出来，更别提这种负距离接触所带来的刺激感。  
这个体位进的极深，于炀没动两下就先没了力气，双臂撑在祁醉的身体上微微发颤，祁醉似乎预料到了自己的小队长如此这般的依赖自己，便挺了挺腰，自己动作起来。  
“队……队长……太快了，慢……慢点”  
于炀在颠簸中感受到了比平时更为刺激的快感，他的分身就顶在祁醉的队服上，摩擦着他曾经誓死维护的信仰，后穴被侵占的狠了，内壁也主动吸附着小祁醉，进出时都带着噗嗤的水声，每次深入，都在他的敏感处一入到底，激得他不断的小声呻吟。  
只是性器越来越硬，于炀却没有想射的欲望，他感受到膀胱的尿意，刚刚进门喝的一大杯水终于起了作用，他一边强忍着后穴的冲撞，一边忍耐着生理欲望，没一会儿就有些撑不住的在祁醉的进攻下说了实话……  
“队长……能……能不能停一下……我想先上厕所……”  
祁醉还没见过他的小队长如此狼狈的模样，更加不肯放开他，誓要把他的小队长操到失禁为止。  
他一边挺动着公狗腰对后穴持续的加以刺激，一边腾了手出来轻轻撸动前端，双倍的快感让于炀分外难耐，每一秒都在欲望和生理欲望中煎熬而不敢释放。  
只是堆叠的快感却越来越强烈，他哽咽着想要逃离，却被祁醉按得更紧，身后的敏感点被持续的刺激，他的队长还握着他的分身，上下温柔的抚弄着。  
祁醉知道他的小队长早晚会忍不住，不急不慌的按照自己的进度进行着这一场欺负小队长的行动，在持续的冲刺中他终于重重的碾压在于炀的敏感点上，然后喷射出了他积攒已久的精液。  
被内射的于炀一下子达到了快感的顶峰，前端一下子喷射出来，白浊的精液射空之后，便是淡黄色的尿液，也淅淅沥沥地淋在了祁醉的队服上，在高潮中没有沉溺几秒的于炀很快被极大的羞耻感所淹没了，他死死闭着眼不想让祁醉看到他被操出的泪花，更不想看到自己是怎么样失控把尿撒在他的队长的队服上的。  
祁醉也知道这次玩的好像有点过了，等到于炀排泄完才把他湿掉的队服连着于炀的上衣一起脱了，乖乖地抱着于炀去浴室里清理。  
于是，被关闭的浴室里堆满了两人的脏衣服，以及隐隐还能传来的，若隐若现的于炀的推阻声，很快便被情欲的声音所代替了，在祁醉的口中又射了一次的于炀终于累得晕了过去，被老畜生洗净擦干了抱回床上，什么都不知道了。  
某·吃饱喝足的老畜生心满意足地换了衣服打开了直播间，瞬间人气破了几百万：  
“来来来今天给你们讲讲帝国狼犬，我的Youth在我面前是多么软多么没有底线……”


End file.
